Summer Blues
by Kaira-chan
Summary: The long awaited Prequele to Happy Birthday Yugi... okay... not so long awaited. What happens when you feel for a friend, but aren't sure they feel the same. Yaoi. YYy, SJ,one sided HJ, BM, YMR
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: And welcome, to the almighty prequele to "Happy Birthday Yugi."

Yami: Just what you need, another fic to tack on to your 22 ongoing ones...

Kaira-chan: Just shut up and say the disclaimer .

Yami Kaira: I don't see why he should, you know he's right.

Pharaoh Yami: They _do _have a point...

Kaira-chan: Oh, all of you just shut up .

Yami: Fine fine, Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, you must really be stupid if you thought she did...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Yami! I'm home," Yuugi called up the stairs as he entered the Game Shop. 

He kicked off his shoes, and went through the back door of the frount room, entering the house part of his home. He turned the corner, and entered the kitchen. 

"I'm in the kitchen Yami! Do you want anything?" He called. 

He got no reply, so he just grabbed a bottle of _Jolt _(Don't own) from the fridge, and the loaf of bread and some jam. 

He took the peanut butter from the shelf, and butter from the counter. 

Soon he made himself a Peanut Butter and Jam and sat down at the table. He ate the sandwich viciously, washing down every third bite with the _Jolt._

"You look like Jonouchi-kun or Honda-kun when you eat," A voice called from the doorway of the kitchen. 

Yuugi looked, and swallowed the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth. 

"Hi Yami!" He smiled, seeing Yami leaning in the doorway. 

"Hey aibou," Yami said, pushing himself away from the door and coming over to take a seat beside Yuugi. "What's your hurry?" He asked, as Yuugi took another big bite from the sandwich. 

Yuugi swallowed it again, washing it down with his _Electric Blue Jolt. _"I'm going to meet the gang at the mall,' Yuugi said. "I thought I'd come by to drop off my stuff and ask if you wanted to come with."

Yami's eyes widened as Yuugi took too big of a bite, and began to choke on it. 

"Hey! Don't choke!" Yami said, jumping to Yuugi. 

Yuugi chocked it down and smiled. "Don't worry," He said, still smiling. 

"Don't do that Yuugi! You scared me half to death!" Yami gasped. 

"I thought you already were dead," Yuugi grinned. 

"You know what I mean! It's a figure of speech! Yami yelled, hitting Yuugi over the back of the head playfully. 

"So, do you want to come with us?" Yuugi said, smiling no longer. His lavender eyes looked hopefully into Yami's. 

Yami blinked, hard. "I don't think so," He said, turning away. 

"Why not?" Yuugi asked, his voice falling. 

Yami looked back at Yuugi, then turned away quickly. "I have better things to do then follow you around like a lost dog. I have to clean the shop, and sweep the leaves, and watch the shop," Yami snapped, sweeping out of the room angrily. 

"Yuugi's eyes followed his Yami out of the room sorrowfully, wondering if he had done something to make his other self angry with him. 

  
  
  


"Don't worry about it Yuugi. Your other self probably just has a lot on his mant right now," Honda offered when Yuugi told his friends about what had happened. 

"Yeah, I mean, a lot has been going on lately. Bakura, Malik and Marik have been oftly quiet lately, and that even creeps me out. And they've never tried to kill me before," Anzu offered. 

"Plus, there's Seto's contest. That even make's me nervous, and I don't have to world champion title to uphold," Jonouchi added, 

Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked. 

"Dude... you just called him Seto," Honda offered. 

"No I didn't!" Jonouchi glared, then ran what he just said through his mind. "Oh..."

Jonouchi pushed open the door for Anzu, Honda and Yuugi. 

He let the door close behind them as he followed. 

"So... Where does everyone want to go?" Yuugi asked them, looking around the mall. 

"Julia's dance music, books and cloths." "Sky-high Airplane Models.""Bob's Army Hut!"

Yuugi was bombarded by all four idea's (His being one of them) at once. He sweat dropped. 

_Yami would know what to do, _Yuugi thought. 

"OK...Uh... let's go to the dance place first, then the Army place, then we can check out the Plane place," Yuugi said. 

"Aw, why is Anzu's place first?" Honda whined. 

"Yeah! It's only because you like her, isn't it?" Jonouchi added. 

Anzu blushed slightly, were as Yuugi turned red. 

"Jonouchi-kun!" He cried. 

Jonouchi laughed. "Okay, let's go then."

It was a long and tedious three hours as Anzu searched the dance store. She tried on every outfit ("Yuugi, does this make me look fat?" "Is this too girly?" "Is this girly enough?" "Does this make my boobs look big?"[surprisingly none of the guys perked up at this, though they did all look]). 

And she looked at all the CD's ("Should I try ballet?" "Oh! Do you think I'd be a good jazz dancer?" "Do you think that tap dancing would be my thing?" "Maybe I should do the hip hop thing...").

And _then_, she looked at every book. ("Hey, I read this at the library!" "Wow, I didn't know that Stephanie La'france the famous dancer wrote a book!" "Do you think I should buy this?")

By the time she was done, not only were Jonouchi and Honda asleep, and Yuugi dozing off, but the mall was also closing. 

After much complaining on Honda and Jonouchi's part, Yuugi was glad to finally be home again. 

His grandpa was watching the shop, so he walked past him, barely sparring him a tired wave. 

He trudged up the stairs, to his room, and collapsed face down on his bed. 

He fell asleep nearly immediately, disappointment managing to creep up on him before he was asleep. 

  


He didn't get to see Yami. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: And that's the first chapter ^_^ Hurrah for me and my finishing of it!

Yami Kaira; Yeah...hurrah...

Yami: .... =.= I keep telling you to _not _start another fic until you finish some, but do you ever listen? No....

Kaira-chan: Just leave me alone T-T.

Pharaoh Yami: Please review!!


	2. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: And here is the next chapter ^_^ I hope you all like it. 

Yami Kaira; No worries, I'm sure they won't. 

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up .

Yami Kaira: Why?

Yami: because she said?? And she can write you out of the Author Notes...

Yami Kaira: Damned logic...

Pharaoh Yami: Uh... yeah... so I hope you like it?

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yami and the Black Magician would be going at it.... like.... rabbits? KAIRA!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Yami lay on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. _What's this I'm feeling? _He asked himself angrily. 

He looked at the alarm clock by his bed. The red numbers "3:26" stared back at him. "Insomnia," he answered himself, out loud. 

He sat up, feet hanging over the side of his bed. 

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He turned to his door, and saw his smaller, more innocent counterpart standing there. 

"Hey, Yami. Still up?" Yuugi asked quietly. 

Yami nodded. "You too, huh Aibou?" Yami smiled. 

Yuugi also nodded. "Can I come in?" He asked. 

Yami slid up closed to the head of his bed, making room for Yuugi. "Come on."

Yuugi came and sat beside Yami. "Can we talk Yami?" He asked. 

"Sure, what's bothering you, Aibou?" Yami asked, looking at his other's face. 

"Have you been avoiding me, Yami?" Yuugi asked suddenly. 

Yami looked at him, shocked. "No, why would you think that?" He asked. 

"Well," Yuugi started. "You don't hang out with the gang and me anymore, and whenever we're alone too long, you just getup and leave," Yuugi explained. 

Yami stayed silent. When Yuugi put it that way, it really did sound like he was avoiding him. "It's nothing Aibou," Yami sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh yeah. Kaiba-kun's contest is coming up, is it not?" Yuugi asked. 

"Oh my Ra! Kaiba-kun's contest! I nearly forgot!" Yami exclaimed. He jumped off the bed and ran to the dresser, Yuugi forgotten. 

Yuugi sighed and stood up. "G'night Yami," he sighed, suddenly feeling tired. 

"Yeah, later aibou," Yami said absent mindedly. The rest of the night, Yami stayed up, building up a new deck of Duel Monster cards. 

  


At 6 AM the next morning, Yuugi's alarm clock went off. His hand reached out from a bundle of blankets, and turned the annoying buzzer off. He stayed still for a while, before pushing the blankets off of him. 

It was Friday. He sighed. He had school that day, but he was exhausted. He dragged himself into the shower, and turned on the water. 

He shivered, as the cold water splashed over his body, before it finally warmed up. 

Soon, he sleepily stumbled out of the shower, and into his room, where he brushed his hair and got dressed. 

He went into Yami's room, and looked at Yami, sprawled across his dresser, fast asleep. 

Yuugi walked behind him, and looked at the desk. There were some random strategies laid across his dresser. 

Yuugi sighed, and leaned down, his chin hovering above Yami's shoulder, his lips near Yami's ear. "You stayed up all night, didn't you?" He whispered. "Don't over work yourself Yami," he sighed, "even you can't do everything."

He looked at the clock. It was 7:10. He had time for a small breakfast, but he had to be at the subway by 7:30. 

He stood up straight, and walked out of Yami's room. 

Yami moaned, and turned over. 

  
  
  


Yami's eyes eased open, and the first thing he saw was his clock, it's red, digital numbers glaring back at him angrily. 

It read 12;30. He blinked. When had he fallen asleep? He grinned, Yuugi would be at school until 4:30. He had four hours to himself before he'd try to make-up for ignoring Yuugi and their talk last night. 

All he had to do was get out before Yuugi's Grandpa laid a pile of chores on him. 

He tiptoed out of his room, and looked around. So far, so good. He ran the rest of the way down the stairs, and put on his shoes at the door. 

He was just walking out the door when he heard Grandpa's voice. 

"Yami! Is that you?" He called, before walking into the lobby, where Yami stood motionlessly, his hand on the door handle, and his face filled with disappointment. 

"Good. Do you think you could go to the store and get me these?" Grandpa smiled, handing Yami a list and some money. "If there's any money left over, get yourself something." Yami grumbled and took the money and the list. "And when you're done, come back here and watch the shop, okay?"

Yami nodded, and walked out of the shop. _'If I had left just a little earlier,' _he thought angrilly. 

He had wanted to relax. Get his thought's and feelings sorted out before he talked to Yuugi again. 

He walked into the grocery store, and looked around. The first thing on the list was milk.

He grabbed a cart, and walked across the store for some milk. Then he checked it off of the list. 

Next was rice. He sighed. He felt he was going to be here forever. The rice was clear across the store. 

He stopped as soon as he walked into the aisle. Malik, Ryou, Marik and Bakura were all there, in the isle. 

Yami was about to leave before they spotted him when he heard Marik. 

"Hey, look! It's the ickle Pharaoh," he said, mockingly. 

Yami froze, slapped himself mentally, then turned towards them again.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura sneered. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Yami replied coldly. "Especially why Malik and Ryou are here when they _should _be in school."

"We asked you first," Marik answered. 

"If you _must _know, Yuugi's grandpa sent me," Yami answered. "Your turn."

"Ore no Turn, I mean -" Marik mentally kicked himself. He had been dueling too much. 

Ryou walked up to Marik, putting his arm around his waist, then leaned against him. Marik glared down at him. 

"We need food Yami," Ryou answered quietly. 

Yami nodded. "Okay," he said, looking at Ryou and Marik. He would've never thought the two of them would get together. 

"You got a problem, Pharaoh?" hissed Marik. 

"No, no problem," Yami answered lightly, almost bordedly.

"Good," Bakura said. He pulled Malik in close, and began to kiss him roughly. 

Marik's eyes lit up as he turned to the ex-pharaoh. "You have a problem now?" Marik sneered. 

"No. Still no problem," Yami said. He attempted to maneuver through the others, but was stopped by Bakura, who had pulled away from the now blushing Malik. 

"Really? I would've thought that the uptight Pharaoh would be disgusted," Bakura paused. "Oh, no, that's right, you had that thing with one of your priests back in the day, didn't you? The one with the ring. What was his name?"

Yami tried to push through them again, but once again was stopped by Bakura. 

"It's not important, I suppose," Bakura smirked. "But you kept that relationship a secret, didn't you? Or at least tried to. But a thief like me knows everything. I killed him, remember?"

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You won't make the same mistake again, will you? Keeping it quiet. Your priest didn't think you felt the same way. Just thought you were using him," Yami's eyes widened. "But he stuck with you til the very end because he 'loved' you so much. You'll tell who you like this time, right? Won't try to keep it a secret?

"Who is it? I want to know who to kill this time. Is it Jonouchi? Honda? Yu -" The rest of the name was cut off as Yami's fist connected with Bakura's jaw. 

"Bakura!" Malik cried, as Bakura rammed into a shelf of flour. One of the bags tipped over, whitening Bakura and Malik. 

Instead of fighting back however, Bakura smirked. "So, it's little Yuugi then? How sweet," he said mockingly. 

"You stay away from him," Yami hissed, his voice dangerously low. 

"Whatever you say, Pharaoh," Bakura laughed, 

Yami walked away, Bakura's laughter behind him. 

Yami sighed. Why did he do that? He wondered, putting th rice in the cart and leaving the isle. 

He loved Mahado, not Yuugi. He had loved Mahado with all his heart. He just didn't want it to leak out. He laughed. What would the villagers think if they knew they had a gay Pharaoh?

They said true love came once in a millennia. It had been five. 

  


~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: And there you have it ^_^ The next chapter!

Yami Kaira: Judging by the amount of reviews, NO ONE CARES!!

Yami: Yeah, she has a point, you have only 2 reviews...

Kaira-chan: Just leave me alone T-T....

Pharaoh Yami: Please review!!

  


~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

takuya: 

I'm glad you think so ^_^ You're one of the few...

  


The-Magical-Glomping-She:

I plan too, I hope you keep reading ^_^


	3. Chappy 3

Kaira-chan: And here is the next chapter of Summer Blues ^_^ I'm glad to see that after I posted up the second chapter, at least a few more people reviewed. 

Yami Kaira: *Blinks* That's... well... normal I suppose. 

Kaira-chan: Yes indeedy. Neways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Yami: You better *Shakes fist*

Pharoah Yami: Why?

Yami: Because I'm in it of course ^_^

Pharaoh Yami: Whatever =.= Just remember that everything in this story, Kaira owns...

Yami: LIAR!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami leaned against the counter, his head resting on his arms. He sighed, then looked out the window. 

Two birds flew by, encircling eachoter, before they landed on a branch in which their nest lay. 

He looked forward when he heard the shop bell ring. 

When he saw it was a customer, he straightened up and smiled. 

The rest of his shopping trip was horrible, after his encounter with Bakura and the others.

He was so distracted with his reaction, it turned out he had bought the wrong stuff, so now Yuugi's grandpa was there, returning the stuff Yami had bought, and buying the stuff he needed. 

He dropped the change in the customers hand. She was a little taller then Yami, with long blond hair, and big blue eyes.

"Uh... excuse me," she said, looking at her change. Her voice went unheard, for Yami was already looking back out the window. 

"Excuse me," she repeated louder. Yami looked at her. 

"Yeah?" he asked, blinking. 

"You gave me too much change," she smiled, then handed back the extra. 

"Oh, sorry," Yami said sheepishly, taking it and putting it back in the register. 

"That's okay, you look a little distracted, I thought I'd let you know before you made the same mistake with someone a tad less nice then me," she smiled softly. "By the looks of you, you're having trouble in love?"

Yami looked startled. "I uh - well - I..." he started. 

She giggled. "I know about this sort of stuff. I'm sure that you'll get what you want though. He'd be a fool to turn you down, you know," she smiled, then walked out of the shop. 

The full meaning behind her words didn't sink in until she was already out the door. He jumped over the counter, and ran out the door, searching for her. She was already a little way away, and he ran after her quickly, after flipping the closed sign as quick as he could. 

He grabbed her by the elbow when he caught up to her. "What did you mean by he?" Yami panted when she turned around. 

She simply giggled again, the hopped into a nearby car, her's presumably, and drove away. 

He just stood in her wake, blinking. He knew that it was futile to chase after her, but her words didn't want to leave him. 

He went back into the store, and briefly considered turning the sign back to 'Open' though he had the feeling that if he did, he wouldn't fail to give back too much, or too little change.

He went into their living room, and flopped down on the couch, then lazily flipped through the channels. 

He looked at the clock. He only had an hour left until Yugi got home, and he hadn't had time to sort out his feelings yet. He doubted that he could sort them out within an hour. 

He turned off the TV, and walked out the back door. Walks usually helped him out, and maybe he could find a nice secluded place where he could figure this all out. 

  
  


After walking for some time, Yami finally decided to stop thinking and look around, only to find that he had no idea where the hell he was. 

He cursed quietly, and continued walking, this time looking around carefully, hoping to spot some sort of landmark that would tell him where he was. Soon, he found himself at the gate of a huge mansion. 

He blinked, and hoped that this was the landmark that he was looking for. He figured that he should know at least _someone _who would have a mansion that huge, with that big of a front lawn. 

Indeed, it did look eerily familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Now that he thought about it, the only mansion he had remotely come this close to was Kaiba's, but that couldn't be right, could it? 

After all, Kaiba's mansion was nearly 5 miles away, there was no way that he would've walked that far before Yugi got home, especially at the brooding pace he had been walking at. 

He nearly jumped a foot in the air, when he saw the position of the sun. Judging by how low on the horizon it was, it was nearly 6 ((let's just say it's winter, okay people)). The sky was already taking on a purplish tinge. 

And the possibility that he was at Kaiba's mansion was only that more real. Desperately he looked for some sort of identification of the owner of the house, and found it when he turned the corner. Written on a golden plate, which was screwed onto the stone wall/gate, was the elegant letters, which so blandly spelled out "Kaiba".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaira-chan: ^-^ I hope you liked it. 

Yami Kaira: I know I didn't ^_^

Yami: ... who was the funky lady?

Kaira-chan: I don't know O_o... meebe her identity will be filled in later!

Pharaoh Yami; It better, and please read and review!!

Kaira-chan: And sorry the chapter was so short...

  


~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

  


Yami-Yugi3:

Here is more!

  


I luv Kai:

Don't worry ^_^ I don't usually let lack of reviews stop me ^-~ I never really used to expect alot...until I started getting a lot O_o...

  


Sarah Harvey:

I'm glad you think so ^_^ And I hope you liked this chapter!

  


Too lazy to sign in:

Lol, sorry ^_^ I tend to move stories at my own pace, I'll try to get it going a little faster, but *Shrugs* It's not often when I write the "Get together fics." It's usually the "Already together until something happens" sort of fics ^-^;; I hope that it'll get better! And thanks for the critism. 

  


Seroe:

Lol, maybe it's your twisted sense of humor, but I find that a lot of the stuff I right comes out quite twisted and oddly humorous O_o...

  


Misura: ((To review on ch. 1))

Lol, actually, the model shop was Jonouchi's ^-^;; Strangely enough, he takes quite a lot of pleasure in those model kits, which, I agree, is really weird because he doesn't seem like he'd have the patience. I have no idea what Honda's interests are though, so I gave him the army place... he looks like an army sort of guy, doesn't he?? Yeah, they probably would've spent just as much time in those shops O_o... lol ^_^;; _neways_ yes, you were indeed right with Yami's problem, though I don't think he realizes it himself! ^-^;; 

  
  


Misura:

Lol, I love the word ickle ^_^ I say it all the time, and try to use it as often as I can in fics ((though, a lot of the time it ends up being spelt wrong =.=, like ickly)). Lol ^_^ I didn't really consider it kawaii ^_^;;, though now that you mention it, it is sorta ^_^ *Smiles* I don't know, the BM doesn't seem like the jealous attempt, but just incase he is.... **Waves hand so he and a Yuugi dummy appear**

Black Magician: **Goes savage on the dummy**

Best get that out of the way before the actual fic ^_^ BM...don't chew on the doll, your going to wreck your teeth....

  


Takuya:

yay!!! ^-^


	4. Chappy 4

Kaira-chan: Wee ^-^ Next chapter!!

Yami Kaira: Author Note can't be to long O_o

Yami: Or she'll be late for math class!!

Pharaoh Yami: So remember Kaira owns Yu-Gi-Oh and Super Smash Bros. 

Yami: She does not!

  


FOOTNOTES:

[1]: means big brother. Very respectful. It's what Mokuba calls Seto in the original. 

  
  


Yami eyed the doorbell warily. It was pretty warm out, being summer and all. There really was no reason that he couldn't just stay outside, and once he rested his feel, he could walk home. 

It would work. He just had to find somewhere to rest his sore feet. Why should he have to go inside Kaiba's mansion? Last time he was there, Kaiba's little brother attempted to poison him. Admittable, Mokuba had changed, but he still didn't trust the elder Kaiba. 

He closed his eyes tightly as a drop of water broke into mini droplets on his nose. 

He glared up at the sky, only to be met with another drop in his eye. 

"Shit," he cursed, as the drops multiplied, and grew, and soon, there was sheet after sheet after sheet of freezing cold rain. 

Mumbling darkly something about the Gods being out to get him, he rang Kaiba's doorbell. 

"Who is it?" Mokuba's childlike voice sang over the intercom, just above the doorbell. 

He was somewhat relieved. He knew that the icy Seto would never let him in, unless he had some sinister motive behind it. 

"Freezing," Yami answered, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. The cold water felt like it was penetrating through his skin, and gnawing into the marrow of his bone. 

"Yami?!" Mokuba exclaimed. "What are you doing out there in this rain?" he asked. 

"Freezing," Yami answered yet again, and this time he couldn't suppress the shutter that ran through his body. 

"Oh," Mokuba said, and there was a pause. 

"Can I come in?" Yami asked impatiently. 

"Uh-huh," Mokuba answered nearly immediately, and a few moments later, the big, eerie gates eased open. 

Yami ran quickly into their massive yard, hardly acknowledging the gates closing behind him. 

As he reached the huge mahogany doors, they opened slowly, and when Yami looked, he saw the little Mokuba pushing the heavy doors open by himself. 

"Hey," Yami cried out, running faster up to him. Mokuba paused. "Are you implying I'm fat?" he asked playfully. 

Mokuba looked at him blankly. 

Yami sighed, and ran his hand through his now soaked hair, then chuckled. "You don't have to open the doors all they way, I can fit through a partly open door, y'know," Yami explained, entering the house. 

Mokuba walked in front of him, and placed his fists on his hips, attempting to look grown up. 

"You're dripping all over the floor," Mokuba scolded, gesturing to the water which was dripping steadily from Yami's outfit. 

Yami sighed, once again running his hand through his hair, unintentionally making yet more water drip from it. "Sorry," he started. "I have nothing to change into."

Mokuba's way-too-serious face broke into a grin. 

"I'll get you some of Nii-sama's [1] clothes," he exclaimed, and before Yami could stop him, he was already running up the elegant stairs. 

He waited quietly in the foor way (he had closed to doors) for what seemed like hours, while, in actuality, it was only maybe 15 minutes. 

Eventually, Mokuba came running back down the stairs, Seto's large cloths not quite dragging on the ground. Mokuba thrust them into Yami's unsuspecting arms. 

Yami blinked, then gathered them up better. "Won't Kaiba mind?" Yami asked, not quite comfortable holding Seto's expensive, silk clothes. 

"Naw, they're just his pajamas," Mokuba answered, and Yami was somewhat surprised at the quality of his sleeping garments. Then again, what did he expect? "Besides, he's not home," Mokuba added as an after thought. 

It didn't make Yami feel any better. But how could he decline?

After all, Mokuba was pushing him into the bathroom. 

  


Within a few minutes, Yami reluctantly exited the bathroom, bracing himself for Mokuba's laughter. 

Seto's silky pajama's were a metallic blue silk, with gold embroidery woven in a complex design. They were also a great deal too big for Yami. Seto being so tall, and Yami being so ... well... short. 

He felt like a child, parading around in his father's clothes. The sleeves hung loosely over his hands, hiding them from view, and he just knew he was going to trip over Seto's pants, which were dragging behind him. 

Of course, Mokuba's laughter never came. What kind of host would he be if he laughed?

Mokuba just looked at him, like nothing was wrong, and gave a simple proposition. "Wanna play video games?"

Soon, both of them were sitting in front of the T.V, playing Super Smash Bros. Yami sipping, every now and then, from a cup of tea that was by his knee. Surprisingly, they were bothe tied. 

Both of their characters froze on the screen when they heard a voice behind them. 

"What's he doing here? And _why _is he wearing my clothes?" Seto asked. 

Mokuba and Yami both spun around at the same time, but it was Mokuba who spoke first. 

"It was raining, and he was outside and cold, so I invited him in and told him to change, because he was dripping all over the place."

Seto was silent as Yami nodded, and took a sip from his cup of tea. 

"Fine," Seto muttered. "I needed to talk to him about something anyway." Then he eyed Yami, raising his right eyebrow slightly. "By the way, my clothes look ridiculous on you."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There ^_^ All done!! I hope you all enjoyed it, I wrote it when I was offstage during my drama production ^_^

Yami Kaira: Which was most of it...

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up . 

Yami: *Blinks* Uhm.... 

Pharaoh Yami: Please reveiw!!

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~

demons 'n angels:

Hopefully soon ^-^;; I guess it depends when I can't take the lack of fluff anymore XD

  


Ranma Higurashi:

lol, you're so mean ^-^:; Yami's not that stupid... only a little bit...

  
  


Rox:

I plan too ^_^

  


dark_light18b:

Lol ^_^ I left it there because um... *blinks* it screamed out "TIME TO END" ^-^;;; hehehe...

  


Sarcastic Pessimist:

Ahhh, so you're one of _those_ people ^-^ Bah ^-^ S'all good lol. I'm sometimes like that, though not usually O_o I'd make a horrible critic...

  


Yugi-obsessed:

Yay ^_^ I'm glad!!! 

  


Misura:

yes O_o everything must turn out well... WELL!!! o.o

Yami: *blinks* She's scaring me...

Kaira: Wow O-o I never noticed that before!! Go Isis-not-quite-look-alike!! Yes, I'm sure he will do something constructive *Evil manitical((Spl? Is that even a word?)) cackle*

  



	5. Chappy 5

Kaira-chan: And here is the next chapter of this wonderful fic ^_^

Yami Kaira: She means horrible, really she does people...

Kaira-chan: T-T...

Yami: Uh... Kaira-chan... don't you have something to say...

Kaira-chan: NO!!! *Cries and runs away*

Pharaoh Yami: O_O.... Um... okay... Well, she did have something to say, so now I'm saying it. _Kaira-chan doesn't normally advertise her own fics in her own fics, really she doesn't. Hell, she has tons of other Yu-gi-oh fics. But she's currently writing a Remembrance Day fic called "Remembrance" so if you would be kind enough to read it when its up, please do so. It would mean a lot to her...._

Yami: and she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Super Smash Bros. 

Kaira-chan: THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER T-T....

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto now sat on the couch, watching Yami and Mokuba pressing the controllers viciously, growling and slight cursing on Yami's part. 

Mario and Marth attacked each other ferociously on screen in an marage of combo's and specials. 

Seto looked at the time. 

"Mokuba, it's 9:30. It's past your bed time," he said, turning of the video game just as Marth nearly flew off the screen. 

"Aww, Nii-sama," Mokuba complained. "I nearly beat Yami!" 

"I woulda made a comeback," Yami said proudly. 

"In the 30 seconds there was left?" Mokuba answered, raising his eyebrow. 

Yami smirked. "I always do."

Mokuba opened his mouth to say something, but Seto beat him to it. 

"Yami, quit provoking Mokuba or he'll never go to sleep," Kaiba muttered. 

"You're no fun," Yami joked. 

Mokuba looked at Yami, then at Seto before nodding. "Yeah."

Seeing the glare Seto had shot him, Yami turned to Mokuba. 

"Maybe you should go to sleep though. You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

Mokuba sighed angrily and glared between Yami and Seto, before sighing once again, this time in defeat, and walked to his bedroom. 

Yami stood up. "I guess I should go then," he said, somewhat awkwardly. Now that Mokuba was gone, there was only the two rivals, the two enemies, left alone. And since they were in Seto's mansion, Yami knew he was at a distinct disadvantage. 

"Didn't I say I had to talk to you about something?" Seto asked coldly. 

Yami hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, but if it's going to take very long, I'm going to have to call Yugi and tell him first. I mean, he's probably already worried about me," Yami said. 

Seto pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "You better call him then. And to be on the safe side, tell him you might not be home tonight. After out conversation, I'm _not _going to give you a ride home, and I doubt you'll want to walk back."

Yami nearly jumped at the proposal. What was Seto trying to do? 

All the same, he called Yugi. 

After much assuring Yuugi that he was okay, and Seto wasn't going to kill him, he hung up and handed the phone back to Seto. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Yami asked. 

"Sit," Seto commanded. 

"No," Yami answered. He wasn't going to sit. Although he didn't realize it himself, he didn't want to give up the dominance he was holding while he stood, his head taller then Seto's. 

"Sit," Seto said again, harsher. When Yami made no move to do any such thing, he stood up, making himself taller then Yami. 

"We can play it like this too if you want," Seto said, walking close to Yami to make him look up, "now sit down."

Yami complied reluctantly, Seto doing the same. 

  


"You're entering the contest, right?" Seto asked. 

Yami nodded. "Yeah, I'm already planning for it."

"That's good," Seto asked. "You'll have a exemption."

Yami looked at him. "A what?" He asked. 

"An exemption. Basically, you won't have to duel anyone until the semi-semi-finals," Seto said. 

"What about you? Are you getting this exemption thing too?" Yami asked, suspicion rising. 

"No, what kind of host would I be if I gave myself one. You are the only person with this advantage." 

"Well then, thank you Kaiba."

There was a short pause. 

"Is the mutt going to be entering also?" Seto asked Yami suddenly. 

"I suppose, I haven't really talked to him as of late," Yami said, "though I don't see why he wouldn't. Why do you ask?"

Seto shrugged. "Just wondering. I mean, he's the only one of your friends who can duel worth anything, and I'd like to know who was entering ahead of time."

Yami nodded, understanding. "Can I go now? Really Kaiba, that didn't take as long as I thought it would. 

"No," Seto answered quickly, before Yami could make any move to stand up. 

There was an awkward pause. Before Yami cleared his throat impatiently. 

Seto sighed, and leaned down. "Have you ever been in love, Yami?" he asked suddenly. 

Yami resisted the urge to grab Seto's face and rip off the mask. 

"Who are you?" He asked instead. 

"I'm Kaiba, who else would I be?" 

"Since when is Kaiba interested in matters of his icy heart?" Yami asked. 

Seto turned away. "I knew this was a bad idea," he muttered, almost to quiet to be audible to Yami. 

Yami turned the opposite direction. "Yes," he said quietly, and Seto looked at him. 

"Who?" Seto asked, slightly surprised that this spirit could love anyone. He showed scarcely more emotion the Seto himself. Except when he was taunting someone, or getting angry. The only difference was that he had friends that he had took the responsibility upon himself to protect. 

Really, Seto and Yami weren't all that different. Yami would give up anything for his friends, including love, just like Seto would do the same for Mokuba. 

"You wouldn't know him. It was a long time ago," Yami muttered, not noticing the word that he had just slipped. 

"Him??" Seto asked, for once in his life the shock registering on his face. 

Yami sat up with a start. "Did I say him? I meant her," Yami said quickly, though he knew it wouldn't do much. Seto was too smart to fall for something like that. 

"Is there anyone you love right now?" Seto asked, letting the subject drop. Yami blinked. Maybe he _did _believe the whole her story. He would've thought, after all, that the CEO would be against gays. 

"I - no - yeah - I don't know," Yami said, running his hand through his hair. 

Seto laughed briefly. "And here I thought the day I saw you indecisive was the day I would die."

Yami glared at him. "_Why_ are you asking me these questions, Kaiba?" Yami asked. 

Seto blinked. "Well, there's sort of someone who I like myself..." Seto mused. "Well, maybe like is too strong a word, but... I don't know. I'm suppose to hate this person."

Yami smiled softly. "Do I know them?" he asked. 

"Erm..." There was a pause. "Yeah."

This perked Yami's interest. "You wanna tell me who it is?" He asked. 

"Only if you tell me who you like," Seto answered back, and both he _and _Yami were reminded of grade 7 girls, giggling and laughing as they talked about boys. 

Both fell silent, Yami staring off at the ceiling, while Seto glared off at the wall. 

"I asked first," Yami said, and again they were reminded of the grade 7 girls. 

Seto muttered something under his breath, but the only indication to Yami that he was speaking was the slight hiss of air, and Seto's lips moving. 

"It starts with an O, and ends with an eee," Yami deducted aloud, wishing that he had paid more attention when his old Egyptian teachers were teaching him to read lips. He really hadn't thought it was important at the time. 

Seto glared at him. "JONOUCHI!!" He screamed, and the cry echoed off of the high ceiling 

Yami blinked. Obviously he was wrong when he thought the CEO was against gays. 

  


After all, if he was, he'd be one of the biggest hypocrites ever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: **Feeling better** ^_^ And there's my next chapter!

Yami: I hope you all enjoyed it. 

Pharaoh Yami: **Blinks** yeah, it's great...

Yami Kaira: ... _no one _is going to enjoy this...

Kaira-chan: Oh shut it... *Kicks YK*

Yami Kaira: Owie!!!

Pharaoh Yami: Please Review!!

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

Ranma Higurashi:

And you're saying this to a Yami fangirl because.... *Blinks* Lol ^_^ No worries, sometimes I feel the same =P

  


Sarcastic Pessimist:

Yep ^_^ You just found out! Yeah, usually my stories write themselves . I'm definitely not of planning quality. Every now and then however, I do plan out the very ending, but that doesn't really help with the stuff in between... but for the most part, I'm the same way. 

  


rox:

Yay ^_^ lol, I agree. Now if only they could have that in the manga .

  


Hersheyheaven:

Yay ^_^ I'm glad you thought so. 

  


shadow_demon18b:

I hope this was soon enough. 

  


Misura:

No worries ^_^ this will end up SJ and YYY. ^_^;; hehehe, as you just saw. Yes, I am making Yami's intelligence slightly lower then normal . Lol, I hate it when that happens =P Lol ^_^ I'm glad you thought so ^-^ hehehe. *blinks* I'm suddenly tempted to make a short SY/YS scene... and I don't know why because I don't agree with the pairing ((The fact that in Ancient Egypt they were cousins doesn't exactly help either O_o..)) O_o... damn you and you're review **Looks at above chapter** damn yaoi and Seto's mansion being far from Yami's house . lol

  


Yugi-obsessed:

Yay ^-^ Yes he is, though he _will _improve in character in Shonen Jump, no worries ^-^


	6. Chappy 6

Kaira-chan: And here's the next chapter of Summer Blues ^_^

Yami Kaira: **Rolls eyes** oh joy...

Kaira: Quiet you .

Yami Kaira: Make me .

Yami: .... u.u I'm glad my hikari doesn't argue with me...

Pharaoh Yami: Yeah, and I'm also glad that Kaira owns all the characters and plot developments in Yu-gi-Oh. 

Yami: She's probably glad that _you _do her disclaimers instead of me you lying ... .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Yugi was worried. He paced back and forth in his room. He hadn't been worried when he had come home at four o'clock to see the shop closed and both Yami and his grandpa gone. Well, maybe a little bit of his Grandpa's safety, but he simply opened the shop, and did his homework while there weren't any customers. 

He wasn't worried at all at 5 o'clock when his Grandpa came home alone. After all, Yami was well... Yami. He could take care of himself. He simply handed over the shop keeping duties to his grandpa, and went up stares to finish his homework. Really, his history teacher, math teacher and English teacher must've been in a conspiracy together with all of the homework they were handing out. 

Nor was he worried at 7 o'clock when he finally finished his homework, and Yami still wasn't home. He could've been trading cards downtown, or helping out at the humane society (as much as Yugi doubted it). He could be doing anything. After all, he was his own person, Yugi had no control of him. 

He wasn't worried at 8 o'clock either. Actually, he was talking to Jonouchi over the phone. Talking about random stuff. About how evil the English, History and Math teachers were, about how depressing this rain was (it had been raining for 2 hours now), about how Yami wasn't home, and joking about where he could be. ("He's probably at Se - Kaiba's house making out with him," Jonouchi had joked. They both had a laugh at that.)

Nor was he worried at 9 o'clock, when he was watching the news. Boring stuff really. How the old depot store was closing down, and how a new virtual reality park was opening in the lot, courtesy of Kaiba Corp. of course. 

It was a little past 9:30 when Yugi began getting worried. Yami had called. 

  
  


From Seto Kaiba's house. 

  
  
  


It's not that Yami couldn't take care of himself. No, it wasn't that. It was that Yami was at Seto's house, and he was going to be spending the night. Who know's what sinister plots Seto could cook up where Yami was there. 

Of course, Jonouchi's little joke earlier that day didn't exactly help. It wasn't that Yugi had a crush on Yami. No, he wasn't gay. He just didn't want to see Yami hook up with Seto. Or, for that matter Jonouchi. Or Anzu. Or Honda. Or Otogi. Or Bakura. Or .... okay, he decided that Yami was just better single. Yami was just the single type. 

Naw, Yugi wasn't gay. He did have a crush on Anzu after all. A long term crush. Which he had since 2nd grade. He was just having a hard time convincing himself of it as of late. But he wasn't gay. That much he knew. 

So, here he was, pacing back and forth, unable to sleep, because visions of Yami making out with Seto passionately were running through his mind. He looked at the clock. It read 12:00. He had been worrying himself practically to death for nearly 3 hours now. Maybe he should get some sleep. 

He laid down in his bed, and closed his eyes. Only to have a picture of Seto and Yami making out again jump out at him. This time, they were both shirtless. His eyes shot open. _Why _did their mind-link have to leave after they became separate? At least _then _he could have at least a faint idea of what Yami was doing, at Seto's, over night... 

But, until then, he wasn't going to sleep. Because everytime he tired to, that horrible, horrible, sickening image flashed back in his mind. 

  
  
  


Yami wasn't having a much better time sleeping on Seto's uncomfortable couch. It was one of those "I'm so rich so you can't be comfortable" couches. It was wooden, with a very thin layer of cushions.

Every time he closed his eyes, and was just beginning to close his mind, some noise in the big, eerie mansion made him wake up again. 

It was probably just the house creaking, like big houses usually did, but being alone, in someone's house who had tried to kill him many times before was kind of unnerving, and his mind was blowing things way out of proportion. 

He wondered what Yugi was doing. Probably sleeping, not a care in the world. He was somewhat glad that he decided to call Yugi. After all, Yugi had probably been worried sick before he found out where Yami was. 

Yami sighed when he heard another creak. _What _was he getting so bent out of shape over? After all, he and Seto were on "Let's-not-kill-each-other-or send-each-others-soul-to-eternal-damnation" terms now. Actually, they were on pretty good terms. Seto had told Yami who he liked, Yami had managed to wiggle his way out of telling Seto who he liked (Having three rivals knowing that he had fallen for his Hikari was bad enough). 

He closed his eyes once again, and this time ignored all the sounds that decided to plague him. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Not necessarily the longest chapter in the world.

Yami: Though we would be glad if you reviewed!

Yami Kaira: I wouldn't .

Pharaoh Yami: I didn't get to say anything T^T

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

Yugi-obsessed:

Lol, no worries ^_^ I am too... or issue 13... one of the two. But he will... eventually ^_^ because in chapter 200-and something he's a real sweet kid again ^_^ hehehe.... 

  


Takuya:

thank you ^-^ I hope I updated soon enough. 

  
  


rox: 

Thank you very much ^_^

  


KC:

hehe ^_^ You'll have to wait a little bit for that tidbit of information, but no worries ^_^ heheh. Hope you have enough patience for that!

  


Lemonlime:

O_O... I can't update in 5 minutes =P ^_^ I have 23 other stories now ((Lol, well... it was 25 but I finished one not too long ago... I don't know what happened to the other one O_O..))

  


Misura:

Yep ^_^ a good compliment ((are there any other kinds)). Naw, it's okay, I was thinking "Oh Ra, this is turning into SetoXYamiXSeto, must... change that." I was hoping no one would notice before I changed it, but then YOU had to come along *Shakes fist* lol ^_^ j/p. That it was.... but I don't think that Seto knew his father was his father. My reason for believing this was because he said something about his father dying while his father was standing right behind him, and then his fathers like "You might not know it Seto-yo, but I am your father yada yada" but he was thinking all of this of course O_o... it confuzzled the hell out of me... Lol, yes, it would've been interesting if I had Mokuba have those 30 extra seconds to beat Yami, but, alas, Seto had to be the parental figure and not let him u.u Yes, yami is smug sometimes... that's why I love him *glomps him*

  



End file.
